lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Olivia
| Name=Olivia | Status=Unknown | Place=United States | Profession=Teacher, DHARMA Initiative | Link=Ben's teacher | Family=Olivia's father - Father | Actor=Samantha Mathis }} Olivia was a schoolteacher for the DHARMA Initiative on the Island in the mid-1970s. According to , she was Horace Goodspeed's wife, but this has been left unclear, since Horace was shown married to Amy sometime between 1974 and 1977. On the other hand, the Lost Encyclopedia refers to her only as a "good friend" of Horace. Off the Island Olivia was the passenger in Horace's car, on a road 32 miles outside of Portland, when they saw Roger Linus carrying his dying wife Emily and their newborn baby out of the woods. They pulled over to offer their assistance when Emily suddenly died. Later, Olivia joined the DHARMA Initiative, and left for her job without telling anyone. Her disappearance was then noticed by a documentary called Mysteries of the Universe, and her father was being interviewed. According to Olivia's father, he sold her house after she disappeared. On the Island Olivia and Horace were involved with the DHARMA Initiative. Olivia worked on the Island as an elementary school teacher, and Ben and Annie were two of her students. One of the lessons she taught the class involved a scientific demonstration using a papier-mâché volcano. When Annie questioned if the eruption of the fake volcano was similar to what happened to the real one on the Island, Olivia responded affirmatively, but calmed Annie's fear by stating it happened a "long time ago." When the Hostiles attacked, Olivia reacted as though it were a common occurrence, and had a plan for how the students were to lock the doors and take cover. Olivia matter-of-factly picked up a bolt-action rifle, and showed proficiency in how she carried it. Olivia spent 3 years on the island, then she left in unknown circumstances. Off the Island Olivia's reappearance was noticed by the producers of Mysteries of the Universe immediately, so they made a new episode based on her. In that episode, an employee from the documentary series called Olivia, and asked her whereabouts during the past 3 years. When Olivia learned who the call was from, she hung up the phone and refused to talk about the DHARMA Initiative. But a few days later, she sent a letter to the producer. In her letter, she explained that for the past 3 years she was doing research in the south pacific, and she no longer wished to be contacted regarding the matter. After that, it's unknown what happened to her. But it can be assumed that she was still alive, and living in USA. Trivia *On the DVD commentary track for , executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse describe Horace and Olivia as factoring significantly in the future "game plan" for Lost. *Olivia's surname was never revealed in the show, but she is listed as Olivia Goodspeed on ABC's Lost website and was referred to as Horace Goodspeed's wife in the pop-ups in . **A wedding ring is visible on the ring finger of her left hand during the school scene. **What appear to be wedding bands are seen on left ring fingers of Horace and Olivia when they pull over outside of Portland to help the Linus family in . **Lindelof and Cuse refer to Olivia as Horace's "friend" on the official Lost podcast from February 5, 2009. Also, the Lost Encyclopedia stated that she and Horace were friends. **In the Mysteries of the Universe, Olivia's DHARMA application form was shown, and her surname did appear on it. However, the video is too blurry for audience to identify the actual words, and all we saw was a blurred surname with 7 letters. So, no matter what the surname is, it won't be Goodspeed, as it's a 9 letters word. Unanswered questions * How did Olivia get involved with the DHARMA Initiative? de:Olivia Goodspeed es:Olivia fr:Olivia Goodspeed it:Olivia Goodspeed pl:Olivia Goodspeed pt:Olivia Goodspeed ru:Оливия Гудспид zh:Olivia Goodspeed ar:أوليفيا كودسبيد nl:Olivia Goodspeed Category:Season 3 characters Category:DHARMA Initiative Staff Category:Flashback Characters Category:Ben's flashback characters Category:Teachers Category:Episodic characters